there lives as humans
by KahnShao
Summary: what were the lives of the gash before their transformation like? how did they become the way they were?  rated M for a reason
1. Elliott SpencerPinhead

**Their lives as humans**

**This story is going to feature of what the human lives of the four original cenobites were before they got changes and what changes they went through after opening the box. This is purely speculation as I have read different stories for each of the cenobites and all differed from one another. I don't own hell raiser or the characters. Now on to the first guy. **

**It was quiet within the Labyrinth all that existed within this section of Hell was Leviathan. The giant spinning diamond humming and emitting black jets from time to time. No one could say exactly how long it had been there. Speculation was that it had been there in the time before time already anchient and old. However it knew of the first one it would change into a cenobite. (sure there was chatter beast the very first of its creations but the thing even though it was a cenobite…it had gone through many modifications to make it resemble what it was today. A dog like beast. Leviathan needed something of more intelligence to keep things in order. And it found what it was looking for.**

**1930 America**

**Captain Elliott Spencer sat alone in his decrepit appartment bored with life and the things it had to offer. Nothing surprised him anymore. He fingered the box that was given to him by a transient that promised the box would give him pleasures beyond his wildest dreams…the ultimate thrill. At first Elliott was skeptical but he figured he had nothing else to loose. Even though something in the pit of his stomach warned him against opening said box he decided that it couldn't hurt. At one time the rational compassionate side of him would have refused such a gift passing it off as folly if not dangerous.**

**Eliott had seen too many horrors unleashed in the war to really give a shit to be honest. Atroceties commited by the enemy against his own and even against their own. Men vivisected alive and some even skinned. Hooks and chains embedded in their skins then forcibly removed. And as time went on he seemed to almost enjoy it. The suffering of others whom deserved it. Those who brought pain to others deserved to be in pain themselves…and this box was the key.**

**Elliott had gotten the box as a gift being told it was his….it always was. But he was rather disgruntled. After serving his country and saving lives while thwarting the enemy he was dismissed. It wasn't because he was disloyal or anything…it was because he was too compassionate towards the enemy. He made sure the prisoners under his care were treated with respect and decency as long as they did not try and escape and they cooperated with their captors. Other members of his platoon would have gladly killed the captors regardless of age, or gender. His superiors dismissed him because of this. For showing kindless. Fuck them. Fuck them all.**

**He worked the puzzle finding it surprisingly easy to solve. In the dimly lit room he was in the puzzle flew out of his hands and onto the floor solving the rest of itself. As a curious Elliott leaned forward to take a better look he found four hooks fly up and attatch themselves to his face while several more embedded themselves into his skin pulling him into the box. "FUUUUUCCK!" Elliott yelled in pain. What came next was what could be described as pain and pleasure indivisible.**

**Darkness**

**Darkness. Darkness all around him is all he knew. At first he wondered if he was dead. The question was answered when he felt his head being shaved and grid like cuts being made all over his exposed cranium. He gritted his teeth in pain as the marks were made and gone over again and again. Then he felt another white hot bolt of pain as pins were hammered into his bleeding skull and over his face. At the same time he felt something slam into his arms sucking out his life blood and replacing it with a vile substance as his clothing were removed and he was given new attire.**

**His chest was cut into stripping away two separate layers of flesh exposing muscle on his right and left side. The rest of his new attire was attached to his body. Elliott tried desperately to hold onto what he had slipping away from him…but his dark half was winning over. Now the pain was gone the pleasure came next. As the final touches to his creation began he found himself moaning in pleasure. Yes..the box did deliver after all. When it was done he felt the box he was in rise up and the door open to let him back out.**

**He came out into his new bleak dark world curiously and turned to stare at the spinning diamond; his lord and master. He knelt down on one knee in prayer and thanksgiving. He no longer remembered his human life…for he was now Xipe Totec. Favored Son of Leviathan, Dark Pope of Hell. He was tasked with finding three more subordinates to aid in the capture of sould**


	2. LasloButterball

**Laslo/Butterball**

**The fat man sat in the seedy tavern drinking and eating a great deal. The only thing that he loved to indulge in more was lecherous acts with young girls aged 16-30. He was what one would consider a bit of a pervert eyeing the young women with lust. Oh how he couldn't wait to get those women alone with him. He would never force himself upon an unwilling woman but most of them were willing considering he was willing to pay them a great sum of money to be with him for a specific amount of time. **

**How he got the money was anyone's guess. His favorite thing to do with the young women was perform various sexual positions involving different things. Some of them even animals. Yes he was perverted indeed. He even used some food items as sexual toys when he was with his women. Right now a young woman around 17 had caught his eye. He smiled lavisciously at her motioning her to come to him. Warily she approached him. He could tell she was poor due to her attire.**

"**Hey honey, how about you do me a favor and I'll pay you real well for it. Its not hard and it will only require 4 hours of your time." Laslo smiled. The young girl knew what he was asking for and she nervously agreed. That money would keep her family fed for quite a while. Laslo smiled and escorted the young woman to his private room. Once inside he instructed her to strip and lay down. Laslo did the same. Some of the disturbing things he did to her made her question his morals but as promised when he was finished he paid her a decent toot of money and sent her on his way. He was having a grand old time for a while. But even he got bored watching strippers do their thing and even paying some of them to do a lap dance for him and perform certain acts upon his person to paying prostitutes to pleasure him.**

**He filled in the gap with eating and eating until he got morbidly obese. When he couldn't pay his women to pleasure him anymore (not that he had the money its just that even they had some limit of what to do) he turned to a peeping tom. Watching the women undress from a hidden location near their houses where he could see them. This made him even more horny. And one time he strongly considered rape to sate his lust. He watched the young girl undress and managed to sneak in close enough to her window. Once she was completely nude he found himself starting to undress as well but changed his mind at the last minute. However if she came to the window and opened it he would have pounced.**

**He turned away with a growl. The only thing keeping him from having the young woman is that if she called the police and pressed charges. He'd be put away for life. Unless he killed her after the deed was done. He walked off nearly running into an old transient that held a golden box. "I know what you want friend….this box can give it to you. Women, food, and indescribable pleasures. Yours for the taking." Laslo stared at the man. "Come on old timer. Surely you cannot be serious. Women, food, and indescribable pleasures?" Laslo asked. **

**The transient smiled. "Take the box. Its yours it always was. This box can let you indulge your sexual desires without consequence. Like that rape you were going to commit." he motioned towards the nude girl. Laslo turned towards the window licking his lips walking rather quickly towards it removing his top and starting to remove his pants as well. "If you indulge in her you'll never find out the pleasures the box can bring." the old man suggested. "Hell son, if its rape you want the box can let you rape as you will without consequence." Laslo stopped. **

"**I don't really want to rape her. Im just so fuckin' horny." Laslo whined. The old man smiled and handed the box to Laslo and walked off into the night. Laslo turned towards the window and discovered it was no more than an abandoned building. The old man was gone. Shrugging he went to the building to claim his prize. **

**He removed his shirt and sat down in the room. The room was dimly lit and Laslo found himself bathed in sweat despite the cold outside. He moved one piece of the box then another then another. The box sprang free from his hands and spun on the floor coming to a rest. It solved itself and Laslo heared a distant chime. The walls split apart revealing a separate room that was not there a moment before. As the fog cleared a strange pin headed man came out regally. His coal black eyes fixed upon Laslo.**

**Laslo backed away nervously. This man or whatever it was didn't seem to happy. "W-wait…" Laslo began. The Pinheaded man said nothing to Laslo as a chain flew out of said room and attached itself to Laslo's fat belly. It dragged him into the nether realm and into a creation chamber. Laslo screamed helplessly begging for help and mercy. None was granted.**

**Laslo's transformation had begun. His head shaved of hair and his clothing stripped from his body. A long slit was made in his belly and peeled back revealing muscle and some intestine. Next his ears were burned off making him "deaf". His teeth were filed down into small sharp points and his eyes sewn shut. He moaned in pain and ecstasy for he could no longer see the pleasures of women he so desired but he could sense them around him. This gave him his sexual satisfaction. By the time his creation was done he looked little more than an overgrown misshapen potato head. He was clad in leather with various weapons hanging on his belt. His sunglesses hid his missing eyes yet he could "see" just fine. **

**As he was let back out of his chamber he acknowledged Xipe his master and leader. After giving thanks to Leviathan the two walked on looking to add yet another to their group.**

**Next up: Chatterer. It should be up later on tonight or sometime tomorrow being as I have to think about what I want to say about him.**


	3. chatterers tale

**Chatterer's Tale**

a/n: I don't know much about chatterer's history nor his real name so just for this fanic I am going to name him William and make him a spoilt brat and kind of a bully but afraid as well takes place in the 1940's

**William stood outside his house eyeing the smaller children that walked past. He was your typical 11 year old bully. He enjoyed tormenting other kids getting in their faces and basically scaring the crap out of them. He was also a grade a spoilt brat who often got his way at home and was given anything he wanted. But he was always wanting more. The only thing he was scared of was his father when he was drunk. Even though his father never laid a hand on him or his mother when he was drunk he often got in William's face.**

**Apparently being tough got people to do what you wanted and to respect you. He remembered one time how he got into a fight with a smaller boy over a toy he was playing with. He managed to use fear to get the boy to give him his toy and threatened him if he told a soul then he'd rip him apart. The younger boy left crying all the way home. William sat down and played with his stolen toy not noticing a old transient coming up to him. "Hey son, it seems like you like to take things and use fear against others. Well I have a box here that can promise you all that and more." William looked up. "Uhh…that box can do all that? I want it." William stated plainly. The old transient grinned showing a mouthful of decaying yellow teeth. William swallowed. "How much for it?" he asked. The old man grinned. "How much do you have?" He asked. William sighed. "Bubblegum and a baseball card." he offered. He HAD to have that box. The transient smiled. "We have a deal then. Take it. Its yours it was always yours." He handed the boy the box and walked off. William looked at the box curiously. It was slightly heavy and pleasantly warm to the touch. It seemed to be calling to him begging to be opened.**

**He returned home and went straight to his room to solve this box and receive his rewards. Luckily his parents weren't home at the time. He sat down on his bed his fingers working nimbly over its shiny surface easily manipulating it until the box jerked itself from his hand. William stared curiously at the box watching it solve itself completely absorbed in its movements not noticing the walls of his room splitting apart. It wasn't until he heard his name that he looked up.**

**A strange pin headed man stood there looking at him. His eyes were coal black and devoid of any emotion. There was another that stood beside him. This man was rather obese. He was wearing sunglesses and fingering the wound in his belly while looking at him as well. William stood up backing against the wall his teeth chattering in fear and the sudden coldness. The lead cenobite looked at the child with interest. Normally he wouldn't have taken a child but Leviathan saw something in this youngster. And plus he opened the box. There could be no exceptions. Anytime. "Who are you?" William managed to ask. "We are explorers of the vast reaches of pain and pleasures. Demons to some Angels to others." Pinhead replied simply. "You opened the box, we came. Now you must come with us." he added. And with that chains exploded out of nowhere embedding themselves into William's face, and chest dragging him into the labyrinth.**

**William was dragged into his own personal transformation chamber that's when his fear and torture truly began. First his clothing he wore were stripped from his body so he stood there naked in the darkness. He felt searing heat on and inside his ears as they were burnt off his face was next being sliced, diced, and mutilated and then the wounds burned together. His eyes were burned from the inside out and then grafted over. William tried to scream, to beg for mercy but all that came out was a garbled cry being as his throat had been scorched as well. His lips were being outstretched past his gums and held in place by wires that were embedded in his skull to keep everything in place.**

**Next he felt nothing but pleasure as his body was stretched beyond its limits. He was fitted with a new outfit being strapped, grafted, and sewn onto his ruined flesh. His chamber finally surfaced and he was let back out. He came out cautiously looking around despite his lack of eyes. He saw Leviathan; his creator. He knelt down in respect towards the great deity and turned around to face his recruiters that were standing patiently behind him while he paid homage to the diamond.**

**He Chattered his teeth to his new companions who nodded in understanding. His new name was Chatterer. And he would be the muscle of the group. He would get to put terror and fear into those who opened the box preventing those from escaping. In fact Pinhead had told him the best way to restrain a fighting human. Hold them in a 'deathlock'. a simple restraint that would prevent said human from trying to escape. **

**William no longer existed. He was now Chatterer. And on his life to the best of his ability he would faithfully serve Leviathan, and The Order Of The Gash; leader Pinhead.**

**3 down one member of The Order Of The Gash to go. Plus as an added bonus there will be a final Cenobite created**


	4. Female

**Nickoletta/Female Cenobite**

**Nickoletta sat quietly in her room stewing. She never wanted to be a Nun. But her parents both of them highly religious had put her into being a Nun regardless. Her parents had tried their best on raising her the right way; taught her how a lady should behave. But still she had sinful thoughts and wanted desperately to indulge in her sinful desires. It had gotten to the point she was even trying to get the Priests to indulge in her sinful activities. Despite her pretty youthful appearance she had a cold heart not caring whom she hurt in the process to get her desires.**

**The last straw, the very one that got her ex-communicated from the Church was she was caught engaging in a most disturbing act with the Priest and even some of the young deacons that helped the Priest out. She was immediately kicked out and because of this her parents disowned her. Nickoletta didn't mind…she never wanted to be a Nun in the first place. Now free to indulge in her desires she set to work immediately. Getting men and older teenage boys to do things with, to, and for her. After they did their deeds naturally the young men felt horrid.**

**It wasn't her flirtatious behavior however. She had a wicked temper…oh, such a wicked temper. One unfortunate man whom had failed to meet her expectations was put into intensive care because she caused serious bodily harm. It was unknown if the man ever recovered…if he even survived. It was raining one night when she was approached by the homeless transient (ironically the same one who encountered Xipe, Butterball, and Chatterer). "Hello young Miss…might I intrest you in a box? This box can deliver promises beyond your wildest dreams and then some. Take it. For free." He handed the young woman the box and quickly made his exit before she could ask questions.**

'**Box huh? She thought to herself. I could sell this and make some money but first I want to check it out. If it delivers what it promises then I might hold on to it.' Nickoletta thought to herself. Smiling now she quickly made her way to her appartment to test out her new prize. How foolish of that old man to give her this box without requesting anything in return. She sat in the middle of the floor and opened the box. The box flew from her hands and tumbled onto the floor a few feet away from her. **

**Startled she began to back away having second thoughts. She stared in shock as the walls of her apartment split open revealing a new world that was full of dark horrors. She backed away when she realized what was coming out of that world. One man was rather obese. He was wearing sunglasses and wore black leather. His misshapen potato like head seemed out of proportion with his body. His belly had a long deep slit which he was currently fingering. Various weapons hung on his belt. The next creature was a tall orangeish/tan male wearing black leather. His face looked severely scarred and he lacked eyes, nose, ears. Basically all he had was a rather large mouth stretched and pulled back beyond its limits being held in place with wires. His teeth chattered constantly. He stood opposite of the fat man.**

**The final one to enter was the most scariest as far as Nickoletta was concerned. His entire face was grid marked and covered with pins. He like his companions wore black leather only his ending in a cassock. His chest had two strips of flesh missing and the wound held open with small wires. His coal black eyes staring into her very soul. "You opened the box we came." he responded. "Who are you?" she asked. "Explorers. But you may call me Xipe Totec or Pinhead if you wish." he added. The other two males glanced at each other. They were told to call him Master or better yet not speak to him at all unless necessary.**

**Before the terrified young woman could beg for her life she was dragged terrified into the hellish realm before her. She was placed into the transformation chamber and clothing stripped from her body. In the total darkness she saw nothing and heard nothing; the only thing she felt was the slimy tenticles running over her nude body. 'Great. Its going to rape me.' she thought to herself. Then she felt the hair on her head being shaved and her throat ripped open. She tried to scream but all that came out was a raspy cry. Her throat was held to the side by pins and a large wire was driven into one side of her cheek, curved over her bald head an driven into the other side. A small pin was driven through her nose. **

**After the pain she felt pleasure…so much pleasure she wondered how she would be able to walk once she was released from her chamber. Ever so slowly the chamber rose and she cautiously came out. She saw three familiar faces looking at her a slight smile upon their lips. She nodded at the three in acknowledgement. She then went with them to begin her training. She caught on rather quickly and surprised all of them being as she made the human scream before she even started in on him. No longer she remembered her real name or whom she once was. Now all she knew her name was Female. And that was all that mattered.**

**Next: this was supposed to be the final chapter but as promised I have a bonus cenobite in the works. Just have to piece it all together.**


	5. The Newest Member

**Newest Member**

**Long time since I updated. My computer is going to shit on me so I am currently using a computer at the library for the final chapter in this story. Sorry it took so long guys.**

** She sat and worked at the box furiously. Not really caring one way or another what would happen when she solved it. She had lost everything she held dear so she no longer cared what happened. She sat in the corner of her dingy room candles spread about her working the puzzle. When they came she would beg them to take her with them. She knew they would they had been after her for several years now. Her fingers worked nimbly over the pieces of the cube shifting them into the correct position for summoning. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar chime and gong of bells and saw the walls of her apartment split open to reveal a world of nightmares and terror. She stood up unafraid.**

** Four figures came forward lead by the stotic indifferent Pinhead. He was not expecting this new soul. His face registered mild surprise when he realized who it was. Kirsty Cotton. The woman who dared defy them the many times they had met in the past. How he always said he would get her…but somehow he never did. Even though he had ample opportunity to do so many many times they met. In truth he had a great deal of respect for the woman. "So we meet a final time child. What is it this time. Another soul escaped us?" he asked clearly amused. He knew why she called. And he would oblidge. But first… "I want you to take me with you. I grow tired of this world. I have seen all I want to see and experience all I want to experience. Time for a change." Kirsty said simply. Pinhead raised an eyebrow. Chatterer, Female, and Butterball glanced around nervously.**

** Was it I trick of some sort? No it couldn't be. No one could stop them and pity anyone who tried. Pinhead cocked his head curiously at her. "and what makes you think we would oblidge you? Perhaps we think it is punishment enough for you to remain on this pitiful plane of exitstence." He countered. "You know the rules Pinhead…the rule state that you mu—" Pinhead cut her off. "I know well the rules child." Kirsty smirked and went to walk away leaving a stunned Pinhead and followers. He glanced back at his troupe curiously for a moment. At any other time it might have been comical. Pinhead looking as if to say "Ok guys…what am I supposed to do?" but no one EVER laughed at Pinhead. EVER. You learn that fast if nothing else. "WAIT." Pinhead called out to Kirsty who was waiting in the next room. Kirsty came out to acknowledge him. "You understand well the rules…and what will happen." He stated. Kirsty nodded. Pinhead sighed slightly. "Very well child. Shall we begin?" with that said a transformation chamber appeared behind Kirsty and pulled her inside. The transformation she undertook was quite painful and pleasurable at the same time. She wanted it to end but at the same time didn't want it to end. Ever. Within a few minutes time the chamber let her back out and Kirsty came out cautiously. She found four familiar forms waiting for her. **

** The others looked at her in amazement and approval. Even Leviathan himself hummed in agreement. Kirsty was quite beautiful to say the least. She looked like a female version of Pinhead. She ignored the others and walked straight to her master. Pinhead studied her indifferently but quite aware of arousal growing in his nether regeions. He kept his thoughts to himself. The 5 cenobites returned to the labyrinth leaving Kirsty's former apartment and life behind. The box was left where it was and it was as if Kirsty had never been in the room at all.**


End file.
